


Criss-Crossed

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Mavin, and they scream out curses and yeah, crossed, everything, have you read crossed?, please dont hate me, that rape and kill everything they can, they're like humans with crosses on their face, theyre just horrid things, this was a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:25:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got the prompt to make a Crossed!Mavin fic. If you don't know what Crossed is, it's a virus that affects humans and they go evil and primitive and rape and murder everything. If guts and gore are something you enjoy, I'd recommend checking it out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Criss-Crossed

**Author's Note:**

> wanting a picture reference? check out here! https://www.google.com/search?q=crossed&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ei=ICy_UtLrGfKqsQTxtoCADQ&ved=0CAcQ_AUoAQ&biw=1366&bih=642

They were running, running faster than Michael ever thought his legs, devoid of any exercise or proper tending to, could take him. He could feel the burning in his lungs, the tears stinging his eyes and blurring his vision, but he knew he had to keep pressing forward, not only for himself, but for Gavin.  
  
The young Brit was taking long strides with even longer legs, panting loudly. Their eyes caught for a second and all Michael saw was panic and fear in the greenish-blue pools that usual held so much frivolous joy. It was unsettling, to say the least, but not nearly as unsettling as their situation. He chanced a glance back and regretted it immediately, a scene straight from the greatest horror movie playing out before him.   
  
There was screaming, so much screaming Michael almost couldn’t hear it, and there was fire and blood in every direction.  
  
These people.. things.. creatures from Hell, were laughing above it all, tearing innards from carcasses and raping familiar faces contorted into almost unrecognizable features of pain. Michael swallowed to keep from vomiting and pushed himself harder, refusing to give in even if his muscles screeched in protest. The door was almost there, the warehouse hoping to be a temporary sanctuary.

He saw a final glance of Ray, the red rash on his face, as he bent a screaming Barbara over. He made to undo his pants, yelling obscenities that even Michael would never think of and...  
  
Michael pulled Gavin in as they reached the opening, shutting it behind him and joining the Brit in pushing heavy furniture in front of it, barricading the creatures out, but simultaneously trapping themselves.  
  
"M-Michael.. I’m so afraid." Gavin whimpered. The Jersey man led the younger lad to the farthest corner away from the door, hoping and failing to muffle the loud bangs and shouts of profanity on the other side.  
  
"I know, baby, I know. But we’re going to be okay, alright? It’s going to be okay." They both knew he was lying. It was so obvious that Michael wanted Gavin to jump up and yell that no it wouldn’t be, and how dare Michael lie to him, and maybe even smack him; but Gavin only nodded, curling up against Michael’s body.  
  
He was shivering violently, Michael noticed. But so was he, he supposed, from fear.  
  
"D-did you see Geoff?" Gavin whispered, voice shaky. Michael only nodded. If you could call what they saw Geoff. It looked like him, sure, excluding the angry red plus sign spreading across his face, but his wicked grin and rage-filled eyes were nothing like the boss they’d come to know and love, the man Gavin had come to think of as a father. He was something entirely different, something evil.  
  
"He bloody pissed on me." Gavin whimpered, raising his arm, riddled with small cuts and smelling strongly of human urine.  
  
"I don’t think that was Geoff, Gav. Well, not really anyways." Michael let out a strangled sob and fresh tears leaked from Gavin’s wide eyes.  
  
"I… I know." Another violent shake racked his body and Michael was shocked by the ferocity of it. "I don’t feel well, luv." His voice sounded weak.  
  
"It’s just from running and fear, babe. It’s okay. It’s all going to be okay." He murmured again, but his cries betrayed him once again.  
  
"Why do you think this happened? Who would let such a thin-" He stopped mid-sentence, convulsing in Michael’s arms. The Jersey man panicked, squeezing him tight to his chest. Gavin’s eyes rolled back into his head and foam began to spew from his mouth.  
  
"Gavin! Gavin baby, no don’t do this! Baby please I can’t… I can’t do this without you! We have to go out together, Team Nice Dynamite style. You can’t just quit on me before the big finale!" He was yelling, clutching Gavin’s twitching body and rocking back in forth, the bangs on the door growing louder, pieces of their barricade chipping away.  
  
Gavin stopped shaking. Stopped breathing. And as Michael looked down at his love, down at the peaceful face (almost as if he was sleeping, had it not been for the red-tinged saliva dribbling from his lips), he saw that Gavin had stopped living.  
  
"Fuck you, Gavin!" He screamed, sobs ripping from his chest in painful bursts as he once again pulled Gavin closer, punching at his lifeless body weakly once before just covering him like a human shield. He’d be damned if he wasn’t going to die protecting his Gavin. He was going to die as his boi’s Mogar.  
  
"WhY ARe YoU CRyiNg, FaGGOt?" He heard Gavin speak, but it wasn’t his usual smooth, joyful voice. It was harsh and rough and full of venom.  
  
"G-Gavin?" Michael inched back away from the young man, the latter of which had his head down, golden locks shielding his face.  
  
"F-fUCkiNG fAGgOT!!" Gavin was laughing now, a bark that hurt Michael’s ears. He raised his gaze and Michael gasped, scooting back on all fours in terror. A red cross painted his beautiful face, almost as if it was stitched on, and his eyes held nothing but emptiness in them. He crawled towards Michael and the latter reversed faster until he was pressed against the wall, cornered.  
  
"Gavin, please!" He cried, holding out his hands in a gesture of peace. Gavin smacked the hand away, moving closer until he was only inches away from Michael, partly sitting on the older man’s lap. He let out a hard breath and Michael could taste blood and decay on his lips.  
  
"I’lL teAR yOur ArSEHole ApaRT aND Eat yOUr  dIcK oFF! YoU’d LIke tHAt, hUH, fAGgOT?" Gavin cackled, pressing his lips against Michael’s in an angry and brief connection before pulling back. Michael shook under him, fear taking control.  
  
But he shouldn’t be afraid, he thought vaguely. This was his Gavin. He was in there, Michael was certain.  
  
"Baby, please! I love you, d-don’t do this!" He kissed Gavin this time, the contact different in dramatic ways. He pushed all the love and pain and heartache he felt into that kiss and only separated when he felt a snarl pressed against him.  
  
"I SHouLD FuCKiNg KiLl YOu!!!" Gavin screamed and a roar of laughter erupted from behind the door, as if the creatures on the outside knew what was happening.  
  
Michael squeezed his eyes shut, preparing himself for whatever would come next. He tried to imagine happier times, hoping to see at least a remnant of Gavin’s smiling face, his REAL smile, before he died.  
  
"MiCH..MicHAeL!" The word was strangled, like it was being forced out, and Michael snapped his eyes open to look at the man in front of him. Green eyes stared back, empty and rage-fueled. But there was the tiniest glint of something there and Michael felt a manic smile spread across his face.  
  
"HAH! Yes, Gavin! Yes, I’m Michael, yes baby!" He let out a half laugh/ half sob and Gavin growled.  
  
"F-fUckIng KiLl YOu!" He snickered, grabbing hold of Michael’s arm and bending down to bite out a small portion of flesh. Michael screamed out as white-hot pain coursed through his veins and he collapsed onto all fours, vomiting out his lunch from earlier onto the concrete floor. Gavin stood before him, grinning madly.  
  
"GeOfF’s wAItiNG, sO HurRY uP." He spat and Michael curled up within himself, convulsing. He felt a hand on his head and looked up to see Gavin looking down at him. And then everything faded away.  
  
When he came back, he knew it had only been a minute. Life seemed different, everything was so much more clear. Where he had been worried with silly things like morals and manners and laws before, he no longer felt the need to. There was only primitive instinct to take what he wanted, fuck what he wanted, and there was hunger. Deep hunger that made him laugh aloud because fucking Hell, he was hungry! When he lifted his head, Gavin was standing there, more beautiful than Michael had ever remembered him.  
  
Gavin filled his thoughts and he stood up, biting at the younger man’s lower lip until he tasted blood. It only reminded him how hungry he was.  
  
"Hello, love." Gavin spoke softly, and Michael thought how silly he had been to think his tone had been harsh. It was just different, something he hadn’t been able to comprehend before. "Geoff has dinner for us. And a little special dessert in the form of Lindsay. There’s some things I’ve always wanted to see you do to her." He grinned and Michael nodded readily.  
  
"Let’s go burn the town." And what a wonderful concept it was that they could do that because NOTHING was stopping them and there was every reason to take everything and no reason to not.  
  
As they peeled back the obstacles holding them in and entered the main building, they were greeted with people of their kind as they destroyed everything in their paths, holding sickening monsters down (monsters that had once had such clear faces, had held memories of old times, but now Michael understood that they were ugly, filthy creatures) as they screamed in agony; Michael was certain he’d never heard such a beautiful sound.

**Author's Note:**

> Loved this shit? Hated it more than your nOTP? tell me why, tell me where i fucked up, i wanna hear it all! leave me comments and/or kudos, reading comments good and bad really brighten up my shitty little day ;)
> 
> Good artist? Bad artist? Never drawn? Make fanart anyways! I will cry. But happily. But I will seriously cry.
> 
> Disturbed? That would be the point, dear.


End file.
